Chapter 10:DE.STRUC.TION!!
It has been a total of six days ever since Viper had left the Dragon's Den however the terrifying energy heading there way has not disappeared but if anything, it had gotten closer and closer as the days pass by.As the friendly citizens of the Dragon's Den walk by living there peaceful lives, the people that know about the upcoming threat are on edge.Blake and Nawoku have been training nonstop ever since they were told about this new energy coming to visit them meanwhile Jamie and Alex were helping the elite dragon slayers with setting up the defenses.Javier decides to in order to distract the town folk from the strong energy he would throw a party in the middle of the night time.WIth this idea Javier walked out his office and walked all the way to the backyard of Blake's house where he saw Nawoku and Blake training. "BRICK DRAGON....ROARRR!!"Blake said shooting bricks straight out of his mouth.Nawoku dodged the attack and started running towards him but Blake started throwing more attacks at him! "BRICK DRAGON:BUILDING VANISH...BRICK DRAGON:SOLID PUNCH!!:Blake started creaming creating multiple brick buildings while throwing at them at Nawoku.Nawoku was able to destroy these buildings however he forgot about Blake's Solid Punch attack.The attack almost landed however Nawoku blocked it at the last second with an attack of his own. "GLASS DRAGON:MIGHTY SHIELD!"Nawoku screamed making a glass shield appear right in front of him but even though he blocked the attack he still flew to the ground at high speed making his balance fall off a little bit.Blake than glided town to the ground almost flying on top of Nawoku.Blake tried to finish the fight off early however just as he thought he was going to finally beat Nawoku, Nawoku than got up and blasted Blake away with his GLASS DRAGON ROAR and just like that the fight was over.Javier clapped and walked toward Nawoku patting him on the back. "Getting ready for tomorrow?"Javier said "Yeah just getting ready."he replied "What If these guys aren't even bad and we're just over looking this?"Blake said looking a little out of breathe and getting up from the floor. "We can't be to sure.We never had visitors who could suppress some of there energy.They might be goood people but I don't want to take that chance."Javier said."Anyway that's not why i'm here.I wanted to tell you both that i'm throwing a party for tonight so the other citizens won't notice the upcoming people visiting.I want you guys to help me out setting it up."Javier added. "We got your back Javi.You know that."Blake said with Nawoku nodding his head in the back. Javier smiled and they all fist bumped eachother."Alex and Jamie are probably done with the defenses so when you guys are ready go tell them and start working on the decorations in the middle of town.I want banners,lanterns,games and just anything that will be fun, okay?"Javier said.They both nodded and Javier walked away back to the office. Hours went by and now it was night time.The girls were wearing traditional Japanese robes as well as the men.Everyone was outside having fun by partying, playing games, and just having fun with friend's and family.Nawoku and Blake were proud of the decorations they had set up as well as Alex and Jamie who were happy that the lanterns and the robes that they made looked gorgeous.All four had met up and had also gone on the action of partying as well.Jamie wore a beautiful robe with flowers on them and put her hair in a bun while Alex curled up her hair and wore a white and red striped robe.Blake and Nawoku just wore plain blue and purple robes.They all walked around the town winning prizes and having fun till it was one in the morning. "Jamie.."Nawoku asked "Meet me by the edge of the island.I need to tell you something." Jamie looked at him blushing as she saw him stray off.She followed him slowely and eventually they met up at the edge of the island where the water tickles legs and the sand massages your feet.Jamie got closer to see Nawoku up close. "W-what did you n-need to tell me Nawoku?"She said softly "Well according to Javi, we might nned to be on our guard so just in case anything happens tommorowi just wanted to tell you..that I love you.I always have had a big crush on you for a long time."Nawoku said.Jamie's face turned bright red.Nawoku looked at her and leaned in to finish a conversation with a kiss.Jamie was schocked, looking at him while there lips were touching.Nawoku took her hand. "Should we head back to the others?"Nawoku said winking at her.Jamie stared at him frozen in shock.Nawoku smiled and grabbed her hand.In her mind she was thinking how about how happy she was.She than smiled back right back at him.Back at thee town they met up with Blake and Alex again. "Hey,where heave you guys been?Alex and I were just about to head back to my house."Blake said "We were busy...doing something."Jamie said softly "Alrighttt?Well we should be getting ready for tomorrow you guys should sleepover for tonight."Blake said.They all agreed and went back to the house to fall asleep.And just like that the next day appeared right before there very eyes. De.Struc.and Tion appeared on the island with death pumping in there blood.they slowly started to walk towards the town.Meanwhile in the town Javier,the group, and the military dragon slayers were standing on the front enterance of the town.There they had saw De.Struc.and Tion slowly walk towards them. "DE.THAT BOY WITH THE BROWN HAIR AND BLUE EYES IS WHO LORD DARKNESS WAS WARNING US ABOUT.i WANT YOU TO TAKE CARE OF HIM.TION TAKE CARE OF THE REST..STRUC had ordered.They grunted as they started walking faster and eventually ran toward the enterance. JAVIER GOT READY TO ATTACK BUT DE WAS SO FAST THAT BY THE TIME JAVIER PUT HIS FISTS UP DE HAD ALREADY PUNCHED HIM IN HIS FACE SENDING HIM FLYING DEEPER INTO THE TOWN.DE LANDED MORE PUNCHES INTO JAVI HOWEVER JAVI HAD TAKEN ENOUGH PUNCHES AND GRABBED DE'S ARM SLAMMING HIM INTO THE GROUND THAN THROWING HIM INTO THE AIR. "WOODEN DRAGON!!…ROOOOARRRR"JAVIER SCREAMED AS WOOD STARTED COMING OUT OF HIS MOUTH HITTING DE IN THE BACK.JAVIER STARTED TO PANT, THINKING THAT WAS ENOUGH TO PROBABLY INJURE HIM BUT WHAT HE SAW SHOCKED HIM.DE DIDN'T HAVE A SINGLE SCRATCH ON HIM AND WAS SMILING AT HIM WHILE HE WAS STILL IN THE AIR.JAVIER'S EYES WERE WIDE OPEN AND LOOKED AS IF HE SAW A GHOST. "HEY STRUC, THIS ONE'S PRETTY STRONG."DE SAID LAUGHING.DE THREW A SUPER LARGE KI BLAST AT JAVI DESTROYING PART OF THE BUILDINGS WHERE SOME CITIZENS WERE HIDING AT.JAVI LOOKED AS HE SAW DE NOW SMILING BIGGER AS HE THAN STARTED TO BLOW UP MORE BUILDINGS. "DAMMIT!AT THIS POINT I DONT' STAND A CHANCE! FLASHBACK 20 MINUTES EARLIER "Attention everyone!! At this point this town is under lockdown!Nobody no matter any costs come out of the house or any building you will be at any time!Us elite dragon slayers will be confronting a few visitors nothing to extreme so please nobody worry."Javier announced to the whole town.The town replied and locked themselves indoors. PRESENT TIME DE GRABBED JAVIER OFF THE FLOOR AND STARTING SHOOTING LARGE PURPLE KI BLAST AT HIM.JAVIER KEPT ON SCREAMING IN PAIN AS HE WAS GETTING HIT WITH BLASTS OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN.MEANWHILE AS ALL THIS WAS HAPPENING TO JAVIER THE GROUP OF FOUR TRIED BATTLING TION FOUR TO ONE BUT HE KEPT DODGING AND TAKING THERE ATTACKS LIKE IT WAS NOTHING. "COMIBINE YOUR POWERS!"NAWOKU SCREAMED THEY ALL BREATH IN AND SHOUTED "COTTON DRAGON...GLASS DRAGON...COPPER DRAGON...BRICK DRAGON...RRROOOAARRRR"THEY ALL SCREAMED WITH THERE POWERS COMBING INTO ONE BIG BLAST. TION REACHED HIS HAND OUT AS HE ABSOBED THE BLAST AND USED IT AGAINST THEM. "I GUESS IT'S MY TURN.DARKNESSS MIXXEERRRR!!!!"TION SAID SHOOTING A LARGE KI BLAST OUT OF HIS MMOUTH.IT ALSO AHD HIT THEM SO HARD THEY WERE SENT FLYING INTO THE TOWN BREAKING BUILDINGS WITH THE COLLIDING.DRAGON SLAYERS HIDING INSIDE THE BUILDINGS STARTED TO RUN OUT THE BUILDINGS SCREAMING AND CRYING IN TERROR SOME EVEN BEGGING FOR GOD TO SPARE THEM AND LET THEM LIVE.THE MILITARY WERE TRYING TO HELP THEM ESCAPE HOWEVER STRUC TELEPORTED IN FRONT OF BOTH THE CIVILIANS AND MILITARY AND STARTED TO SHOOT KI BLASTS AT THEM AS WELL RUSHING IN ON THEM STABBING AND KILLING THEM WUTH AN ENERGY SWORD FORMING AROUND HIS HAND.JAVIER WAS LOOKING AT THEM GET SLAUGHTERED ONE ON ONE AND THINKING HOW POWERLESS HE WAS AGAINST THEM. DEAD BODIES WERE ON THE FLOOR.PEOPLE WERE SCREAMING FOR THERE LIVES.CHILDREN WERE CRYING AND YET OUR HEROES WERE JUST POWELESS. "WAIT!"STRUC SCREAMED.EVERYBODY FROZE AND LOOKED AT HIM."LORD DARKNESS SAID TO KILL SOME OF YOU HOWEVER HE NEVER SAID THAT WE CAN'T TOY WITH YOU.SO HERE'S WHAT WE'RE GONNA DO.I WILL SPARE SOME OF YOUR LIVES AND YOU WILL OBEY MY ORDERS.HOWEVER IF YOU SAY NO...."STRUC STOPPED HIS SPEECH AS HE SAW BLAKE JUMP IN THE AIR TRYING TO ATTACK HIM "BRICK DRAGON....CONCRETE LOT-"BLAKE TRIED TO PUNCH STRUC WITH HIS MAGIC BUT AS BLAKE HAD GOTTEN CLOSE TO HIM, STRUC HAD GRABBED HIS NECK AND CRUSHED HIS VOCAL CORDS. "DIDN'T ANYONE TEACH YOU NOT TO INTERRUPT SOMEONE WHEN THERE SPEAKING?NOW THAN EVERYONE I SHALL SHOW YOU AN EXAMPLE OF WHAT HAPPENS WHRN YOU BETRAY ME."STRUC SAID WHIPPING OUT THE ENERGY SWORD STABBING BLAKE IN THE GUT AND IN THE HEART KILLING HIM. "NOOOOO ALEX SAID SCREAMIN AND TEAR COMING DOWN HER FACE NAWOKU HELD HER BACK SO SHE WON'T TRY AND MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE AS BLAKE DID.EVERYONE ELSE SCREAMED IN TERROR SEEING STRUC THROW BLAKE'S DEAD BODY. "SO.NOW THAT YOU HAVE SEEN WHAT HAS HAPPEND.WHAT WILL YOU ALL DO.JOIN ME OR REBEL?"STRUC SAID CRACKING A SMIRK.HALF OF THE CROWD RAN TO HIDING WHILE THE OTHER HALF STOOD IN FRONT OF HIM BOWING.DE AND TION STOOD RIGHT NEXT TO STRUC SMILING.JAVIER GOT UP AND ALSO RAN WITH THE CROWD AS DID ALEX,NAWOKU,AND JAMIE WITH TEARS FALLING FROM THERE EYES FROM SEEING MANY OF THERE PEOPLE HAVE BEEN SLAUGHTERED AND MOST OF ALL.THERE PRECIOUS FRIEND. DRAGON'S DEN WAS NO LONGER AT PEACE.IT WAS FILLED WITH DEATH NAMING IT "THE DEATH DEN."AND THE OWNER'S WERE YET TO BE EVEN CLOSE TO DEFEATED.